Prophecy Denied
by BarbedCaress
Summary: How did Harry survive the killing curse? This is a canon-compliant attempt to answer that question and the age old question: How far will a mother go to protect her child? Story covers time from Dumbledore telling the Potters the prophecy to Harry being delivered to a certain doorstep. (Rated M for safety and dark themes)


**Disclaimer:**  
JKR owns Harry Potter and everything else she created belongs to JKR. My thanks to her for allowing to build our sand castles on her beach. THANKS!

 **AN:** This is the skeleton of a story I want to write if there is enough interest. I have 22 chapters planned starting shortly after Harry's birth and ending the night Dumbledore delivers him to the doorstep. To the best of my knowledge, this will be canon-compliant. This story intends to answer how Harry survived the killing curse that night and the larger question, what would a mother do to save her child from a dark lord? If there is enough interest, I will flesh out the story, polish the rough spots and aim for a chapter a week. If there is not enough interest... I will probably write it anyway! ;) I will just take longer.

With no further ado...

 **Prophecy Denied**

Lily Potter looked around the quaint cottage which had become her family's prison shortly after the day Albus freaking Dumbledore uttered those hated words:

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."[Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 37]

Since that day, Lily's life had revolved around one thing, the certain knowledge Voldemort would try to kill Harry.

A month had passed in a frantic search through the restricted section of Hogwarts' library. Another month passed as she combed through the Potter family library, the results as fruitless as Hogwarts. The Potter library had no dark arts and the restricted section of Hogwarts had been thoroughly sanitized for the safety of the students. Lily had become frustrated and that frustration was felt by her husband. Their marriage was in name only as Lily's every waking moment was spent caring for Harry or scrambling for a solution.

Lily was certain Albus knew something which could help save Harry. She was just as certain he would never share that knowledge. In Albus' mind, Harry was protected by prophecy; invulnerable until he was old enough to face Voldemort in battle. Thus Dumbledore's job became one of delaying the conflict between Harry and Voldemort until Harry was old enough to have a chance with a wand in his hand. Albus knew more dark magic and rituals than any other wizard of the Light, but he refused to share it, deeming it too dangerous for anyone except himself. Lily was also certain Dumbledore had tomes in his private collection which would shed light on keeping Harry safe. But, would he share them with her? Hell no! Albus bloody Dumbledore was a bastard of the first water and she would be damned before she allowed him to stop her from protecting Harry.

Of course, damned is what she now was.

Alone with nothing to do for the first time in months, Lily poured herself a stiff drink before settling into her favorite chair by the fireplace. A large sip began her examination of the road that had led her here, trapped under a mountain of wards, waiting for the inevitable moment of her death.

When she realized the great bastion of the light, Albus Dumbledore, was going to do nothing but try to hide them from Voldemort, in the same freaking country, she had decided to play the ace up her sleeve. She had called in a debt.

"Welcome Sirius. Come in and have a seat. Could I get you some tea? Something stronger? I know there is a bottle of firewhiskey around here somewhere…" Lily greeted Sirius, before turning to look through a couple of cabinets for a bottle.

Sirius was confused, but more than that, he was wary. Lily was acting more than a bit strange. He walked to the corner cupboard where he knew James hid the whiskey, grabbed a bottle before turning and waving it at Lily. "I found one."

Lily looked at him and frowned momentarily, obviously miffed Sirius knew things about her home she did not. "Yes, well, let's sit and have a drink and catch up, shall we?" Lily said innocently. A little too innocently to Sirius' mind.

After grabbing a couple of mugs, Lily indicated he should sit at the kitchen table as she sat there herself. Sirius was on edge. Lily was not herself, of course she had not been since shortly after Harry was born. Dumbledore had told her and James something, something they refused to tell him. That 'something' had turned their lives into scenes from a fugitive movie, constantly moving from one safe house to the next. Being kept in the dark was not good for Sirius' temper and further strained his relationship with James. He hoped Lily was about to spill the beans.

Were they able to see Fate sitting at the table, perhaps they could have heard her also. Had they heard her they might have shivered as she said with a smile, "Be careful what you wish for." Some days Fate had a twisted sense of humor. Today was likely to be one of those days.

Sirius started, "Lily, why did you ask me here today? You said it was important. Actually, your exact words were "a matter of life or death". What do you need?"

Lily slid a nearly full mug of whiskey toward him before taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, looking him in the eye and said the words which would change his life. "Remember the incident in 7th year, with the Hufflepuff 5th year?"

Sirius' heart skipped a beat. Yes, of course he remembered the 'incident'. It could have seen him expelled from Hogwarts best case and sitting in Azkaban in the worst case. It was not meant to be anything but a prank, but it had gone so terribly wrong. Only Lily's quick intervention had saved his Black butt from a sorry fate. He had dropped to his knees the next day and promised her anything she wanted, proclaimed the life debt he owed her and swore he was her dog to call anytime she needed him. Lily and James had laughed at his behavior. Then James walked Lily through the proper steps for recognizing the life debt Sirius said he owed. They were all surprised as the magic took hold and confirmed he really did owe Lily big time! Things must be more serious than he knew, if Lily was bringing that up.

"Lily, you know I remember" Sirius said seriously. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lily looked pale, but her face and body language was resolute, "I am calling in your debt."

"Read the note" Lily said. Sirius wondered why she had her wand out, before looking at the table in front of him. There lay a neatly penned message, obviously in his handwriting, beside an empty mug which he would have sworn was full of whiskey.

"Read the note" Lily said again.

Taking the note, he was surprised to find his code for a willing obliviation. The code was complicated and could not be duplicated without the key, which only he knew. All Blacks have their personal key which they tell no one, just for occasions such as this. Seemingly random dots on the page were his, indicating not only the voluntary decision to be obliviated, but also the time and date the letter was written. If the clock was correct, this was written less than an hour ago.

"It is your letter in your hand. Read it so we can continue". Lily spoke firmly, but anxiety underlay the words.

Sirius concentrated on the letter and read.

Padfoot,

Lily is calling in the life debt.

You heard her reasons and agree it is the right thing to do.

There is a prophecy which must remain known to the fewest possible.

Her current path is the best chance for Harry to survive this war.

The path will probably be a dark one, treading the path of ancient, rare, and dark magics.

You will do everything she asks as part of this debt.

You will not tell Prongs or anyone else without her explicit permission.

Your debt will be paid in full when Voldemort is dead and Harry survives.

The path begins in the Black library.

Padfoot

Sirius looked at Lily, his hands shaking as he pushed the mug toward her, his eyes begging for the refill his nerves so desperately needed. Taking a large gulp of Ogden's finest, he collected his thoughts as the whiskey scorched his throat, warming his belly before being followed by the trade mark fire belch. Thumping his mug on the table, he gathered his Gryffindor courage and said the words which would change his life forever, "What do you want me to bring you?"

Sirius hated being here. Technically 12 Grimmauld Place was still his home: even though his mother had blasted him from the family tapestry, his father had not disinherited him. That little detail had Walburga Black thoroughly pissed off! As widow to the former Lord Black, she had a healthy trust fund, with another fund for the upkeep of the properties. But, as many of the oldest pure-blood families, the Black line did not allow females to assume Head of House status. Without that, Walburga was unable to legally disinherit Sirius Orion Black.

Sirius chuckled softly at the irony. Walburga was completely wrapped up in Tradition and the blood purity dogma. Knowing she could not remove the 'stain' from the House of Black because of those Traditions must be driving her mad! The more Sirius thought of it, the happier it made him, until he was sporting a full grin as he sneaked through the depressingly dreary house. Since his father had died, mother refused to maintain the house as if she intended to make it a memento mori.

Reaching the Black library without meeting his mother or her crazy house elf, Sirius began to feel better about this incursion into enemy territory. Smiling at his own sneakiness, he silenced the door's noisy bits and slipped inside. Congratulating himself on his success, he turned and screamed like a little girl! (Fortunately still close enough to the door the silence spell covered him too.) Kreacher stood before him, smiling that demented smile Sirius remembered so well, tapping a large cleaver against his leg.

The cleaver stopped moving as Kreacher spoke,"Why are you sneaking into my Mistress' home? Come to break my Mistress' heart again?"

Sirius choked the automatic reply 'She would have to have a heart before I could break it.' Instead he decided on subterfuge,knowing Kreacher loved Regulus even more than his Mistress, Sirius began, "No. I have recently spent much time considering my life and the choices I have made. I thought I could behave anyway I wanted because I was not the only Black who could inherit. I wanted Regulus to become Lord Black. He was so much better at politics and Black magic than I ever was." Thinking of Regulus' death at the hands of Voldemort, tears began trailing across his cheeks and for the first time the lie he told became a truth. "Voldemort killed the Heir to the House of Black. As a Black, and the presumptive Heir when mother passes, it is my duty to avenge Regulus." Sirius' voice had dropped to a low growl.

Sirius had avoided thinking along these lines, hiding his pain under layers of cynicism about his family. Faced by Kreacher and needing a quick but believable lie, he snatched at this mental thread, knowing the house elf would believe it. What Sirius didn't realize initially was, he also believed it. Before he went to Hogwarts, Sirius' father had told him, "The Truth begins in lies." Dear old Dad had explained it as, "People can't lie very well. When they try, nuggets of Truth will be subconsciously embedded in the lie. Learn to recognize the lies for what they are and sift them for the Truths they wouldn't have willingly told you." Now Sirius was forced to face the Truth within his own lie.

His face gaining a mask of menace, Sirius began again, "I need to learn what Regulus already knew. I must study the Black family magic. Somewhere in here," Sirius waved his arm at the large library and floor to ceiling shelves of books and artifacts, "is the answer to avenging Regulus. Somewhere in here is the Black retribution Voldemort so richly deserves." Looking Kreacher in the eye, tears running down both their cheeks, Sirius asked, "Will you help me avenge Regulus?"

The answer was a forgone conclusion. Kreacher could always be counted on to support Regulus and the bloodlust in his eyes said revenge had just moved to the top of the list.

"Kreacher, don't tell mother I am here. Don't let her know what I am doing. If I die, it would break her heart to know I was trying to be a better Black. If I die as the outcast, it will not hurt her as much. Swear you won't tell her and you will treat me as you usually do when anyone is around, until I tell you it is okay to do otherwise."

The house elf was not happy about it, but he swore to do as commanded. Then Kreacher gave an evil grin that caused goosebumps along Sirius' arms, dropped the cleaver on the floor and popped away.

Ancient tomes began to appear before Sirius, stacking themselves into an orderly pile. Books Sirius had never seen. Books with their own auras; auras so dark they were certainly illegal to own. These must be from Lord Black's personal library.

Sirius called, "Kreacher".

"Yes Master?" Kreacher said as he popped in before Sirius. 'Master'? Kreacher had never called him 'Master' except as a slur.

"Kreacher, I will also need books on warding; war wards especially. Anything else that can give protection, no matter how dark."

Kreacher's evil smile assumed diabolic menace as he popped away again.

More books appear in a stack next to the first: Sirius was certain one was bound in human skin.

"That is enough for this trip Kreacher."

Kreacher popped back before Sirius and bowed. "If Kreacher can aid Lord Black in any way to avenge Master Regulus, Lord Black has but to call."

"Remember, treat me as you always have when anyone is around."

"As Lord Black commands".

Sirius thought this visit would be a simple stealth mission to get some books. Apparently Fate has a twisted sense of humor.

As he apparated away with the books, he wondered who would have the last laugh; himself or Fate.

Lily Potter was taking her third bath of the day. Her skin pink as freshly boiled lobster as she tried to scrub away the feeling of wrongness the latest book had given her. Nightmares were certainly in her future. But if nightmares every night for the rest of her life was the price to protect Harry,she would pay it and be grateful the price were not higher. Who was she kidding? The nightmares would come and there would be a higher price to pay in addition. "This way lies madness", Lily cackled before covering her mouth with the soapy wash cloth. This led to the natural conclusion: pffting and gargling from the tap to try to get the soap taste out of her mouth.

"Yes, this way madness lies" Lily whispered. But madness was a price she was willing to pay. 'Besides, what is a little madness between friends?' Lily mused before giggling again. She knew the laughter and giggling was her mind's way of hiding from the evil paths she was glancing down, hoping to see something useful without having to actually walk beyond the first dark bend.

Lying back in the hot water to relax and think, Lily reviewed the glimpses of evil she had seen. Granted, not every dark path was evil, nor had all the paths been dark. But those books from the Black library which were not dark held nothing she had not found in her original searches. In brief, they were bloody useless. The most recent book was foul to touch. It was almost certainly bound in human skin, but she didn't want the confirmation a diagnostic spell would give. Right now she could assuage her conscience with "probably". It is "probably" human skin. That means there is a chance it might not be. Not knowing for sure was the only way she could open it and begin reading "Inferiis Homines Immolabant,Viam ad Veram Virtutem". Her latin had been rusty when Dumbledore shared the prophecy. Months of searching obscure tomes and grimoires had brushed the rust away. Reading latin was now only slightly harder than reading the works of Shakespeare. Too bad… there were passages in that particular book she wish she could have translated a bit less accurately. Who came up with these ideas? Who tested them? No wonder merely possessing some of these books would land you in Azkaban!

AN: Ok, that is what I have fleshed out beyond the skeletal "this scene happens at x location with persons a, b, c, and this happens (two or three sentence description)"  
What do you think?  
My plans are to flesh out the scenes, starting at the first one, adding scene descriptions, mood and such things. The story arc is complete (although not presented here!).  
BTW, that latin title was my attempt to use Google Translate and I am certain it mangled it. It should read "Human Sacrifice: The True Path to Power"

How I will determine reader interest:  
 **Reviews** are greatly appreciated,  
A **follow** will be interpreted as interest in the story being written.  
Silence will be assumed to be disinterest.  
THANKS FOR READING! Really.


End file.
